LE042
Broadcast Date *1989 Cassette Brand / Description *Memorex dBS I Length *C-90 Description *Lee's No. 42 written on tape label. Quality * Tracklisting *Two In A Room: A Passing Thought (12" - Somebody In The House Say Yeah!) Cutting 31 July 1989 *5:32 *Johnny Tezano: La Verite De J.T. (album - Carreau Magique) Touré Jim's 01 August 1989 *12:08 *snippet *12:29 *Greater Than One: I Don't Need God (12") Kunst = Kapital KGK 4 prob ''01 August 1989 *17:47 *Aggrovators: Chiney Man Version (album - Johnny In The Echo Chamber (Dubwise Selection 1975-1976)) Attack ATLP 106 07 August 1989 *20:56 *Elle: Dupes (12" - Give It To Me) Rham! RS8906 08 August 1989 *25:08 *MC 900Ft Jesus with DJ Zero: Too Bad (12") Netwerk Europe NET 013 08 August 1989 *29:55 *Dub Syndicate: J.A. Minor (album - Classic Selection Volume 1) On-U Sound ON-U CD 05 08 August 1989 *33:55 *Kiss AMC: Doc Martens (session) 09 August 1989 *34:40 *snippet, followed by start of Frankie Bones: Call It Techno (12") Breaking Bones prob 09 August 1989 *34:48 *N.Y. House'n Authority: APT. 2B (12" - APT.) Nu Groove prob 09 August 1989 *38:47 *Together Brothers: Too Much Racism (album - Strictly For Framing) Blue Chip BLUE TBLP1 prob 09 August 1989 *42:47 *Jungle Crew Featuring Jungle Jorge: Elektric Dance (Automation Mix) (12") Elektro Sounds ‎– ES-007 prob 09 August 1989 *45:05 *Beastie Boys: Johnny Ryall (album - Paul's Boutique) Capitol EST 2102 10 August 1989 *47:49 *Schoolly D: Who's Schoolin' Who? (album - Am I Black Enough For You?) Jive HIP 85 10 August 1989 *51:00 *straight into *Aggrovators: A Ruffer Version (album - Johnny In The Echo Chamber (Dubwise Selection 1975-1976)) Attack ATLP 106 10 August 1989 *54:50 *Ramones: Zero Zero UFO (album - Brain Drain) Chrysalis CHR 1725 10 August 1989 *57:09 *straight into *N.Y. House'n Authority: APT. 2A (12" - APT.) Nu Groove 10 August 1989 *1:00:43 *Tuff Crew: Danger Zone Assault (album - Back To Wreck Shop) Warlock WAR-2712 ''prob '' 10 August 1989 *1:02:21 *808 State: Disco State (12" EP: Quadrastate) Creed State 004 ''from their new LP. prob '' 10 August 1989 *1:07:21 *Tuff Crew: Behold the Detonator (album - Back To Wreck Shop) Warlock WAR-2712 10 August 1989 *1:11:07 *snippet The Fat Man *1:11:27 *new show snippet *Dub Syndicate: The Show Is Coming (album - Classic Selection Volume 1) On-U Sound ON-U CD 05 15 August 1989 *1:16:14 *JNJ: Cell Block 1 (Jail House Mix) (12") Yellow Jacket 15 August 1989 *1:21:38 *EPMD: It Wasn't Me, It Was The Fame (album - Unfinished Business) Fresh 15 August 1989 *1:27:52 *Tuff Crew: Show 'Em Hell (album - Back To Wreck Shop) Warlock WAR-2712 15 August 1989 *1:30:31 *Together Brothers: Hard Work (album - Strictly For Framing) Blue Chip BLUE TBCD1 16 August 1989 *1:34:33 *Caped Crusaders: Atomic Batteries To Power (album - There's A Bat In My House!) TVT TVT 5050 ''prob 16 August 1989 *1:36:08 Ripper *Weatherman22 Date Sent * Date Returned * Notes *Peel July August 1989 Lee Tape 42 Category:Lee Tapes Category:Sent Category:Finished